Shadowed Moonlight
by Shia R. N
Summary: Heh! My first Black Cat Fic! I'm a pretty new fan, but this story is about when Train meets up with another one of his old buddies from Chronos. And a girl no less! R&R! Plz! [Discontinued]
1. Taking in the Moonlight

I'm a new fan to the series, but I was inspired to write this to I hope none of you mind if I get something wrong. I would love any information people can give me so I can get up to speed on the characters. I've currently only read book one of the manga series! Sweatdrop Still, I plan to write this as I learn so hopefully things will get better later on! Read and review!

Disclaimer- I do not own Black Cat

* * *

"It would seem I've been right all this time…" she whispered into the darkness, holding two photographs in her hand. One given to her a long time ago and one she had possessed for only a few minutes. "They told me you were dead, but death didn't seem to fit you, did it Kuroneko?" (Author's Explanation: For those who don't know, Kuroneko is Japanese for Black Cat.)She laughed slightly to herself and flipped her dark braid over her shoulder, walking out of the darkness she had sheltered herself in.

* * *

"Who much did we make Sveny-baby?" Train Heartnet asked his partner as the white clad man in a hat came out of the sweepers' office.

"Not enough we can blow it if that's what you mean," Sven growled, but his eyes, at least the one uncovered by his eye patch, were smiling, "And don't call me 'Sveny-baby'!" Train merely smiled, reaching for the money the other man held in his hand.

"Ah, come on! How much?" He asked as Sven pulled the money farther out of his reach, "At least tell me how much!"

"Half of it is already going towards car payments and stakeout expenses, but I'd say we have," Sven calculated quickly in his head, "around seven thousand left."

"Sweet!" Train grinned like a fool, "Then we have more than enough to get some food and---"

"Hold it! I'll settle for getting a meal, but don't start off on a fantasy about what to do with this money, we'll need it farther down the road you know," Sven told him, the only real voice of reason in Train's world. A sweet laugh filled the air.

"A small meal is enough to please the Black Cat these days?" the girl smiled, her voice had a songlike quality to it and commanded attention to the seemingly sweet girl that owned it. She smiled, black eyes open and without humor as she asked, "How have you been Kuroneko?"

"Anei," Train said in a breathless voice. Sven looked from the small, yet devious smile on the girl's face to the speechless one on his partners.

"Train, you know this girl?" He asked, unsure of what else he could say. Train nodded, then caught his bearings.

"Anei Tsukikage," he said, his face calm, but his eyes slightly worried, "a member of Chronos."

"Well put," Anei smiled, "I'm touched to know that you remember my full name after these two years." Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly, "Except few know me by that name anymore. In the agency I have earned the name Sukoshi Seirei."

"Little Spirit?" Train translated, "Cute, but I think Shadow Moonlight fits you better." He commented with a careless smile. (Author's Explanation: Sukoshi Seirei- Japanese for Little Spirit, Anei (Not to be confused with Aine, or love song) Tsukikage- Japanese for Shadow Moonlight.)

"I'm charmed," She smiled, "You're going to get something to eat right? Mind if I come along?" Train turned to Sven and waited.

"Who am I to say no to a young woman?" Sven sighed and then led took them all into a nearby diner.

Ordering a simple meal of riceballs, the girl which Train still refered to as Anei seemed to keep quiet during the meal. Train was wary of this, but only because he didn't know the true nature of the thoughts going through the girl's head. There were so many things she still wanted to ask him, they all seemed to run together until she couldn't recognize the ones that were most important. "Why be a sweeper?" She finally settled on it, trying to keep casual about it.

"Why would you join Chronos?" Train asked, "It's all due to situation. As an assassin you should know that."

"You're still good at evading my questions," she sighed, but there was evidence of a smile hidden underneath it. She quickly dispatched the signs of it remembering the motto, 'Show no evidence.' "It took me a long time to figure out what happened to you, Train. You're secret is a well gaurded one, even to those in the organization. I was allowed to know nothing until I reached a certain rank and a codename." Train didn't day anything, Sven kept the code of silence, feeling quite out of place in the conversation, knowing that he couldn't really say anything in aid or defense of his partner.

"What do you want though, Anei?" Train asked, ever-aware of all the people around the diner if something did happen.

"I'm not on a mission," The small girl said, head slightly bowed, "I hunted you down on my own, but that doesn't mean others aren't looking for you. Train, you need to come back to Chronos." Train stood up and pushed in his chair, his eyes shadowed so that no emotion could be seen in them.

"Sven, could we meet back up here later? I need to talk to Anei alone," He said, his face as emotionless as his eyes.

"Sure," Sven said, meet you back here in an hour." Train nodded in silent thanks and walked out of the diner with Anei right behind him.

They walked in silence for a while, Anei keeping all of her questions inside, waiting for Train to speak first. It soon struck her that he might not talk at all. "T-Train..."

"Yes?" He asked the response, and at once she realized how different he had become in the last two years. She had half expected him to keep the silence he had begun and ignore her entirly.

"Nothing," She muttered and they walked on, her following as he lead her into an abandoned theatre. She looked around, habitually taking in her surroundings, already plotting ways to use it to her advantage and searching out all possible escapes when Train's voice brought her to the real topic at hand.

"Anei," he started, seeming unsure of what to do or say, "I'm not going back to Chronos, never. You must know that." Anei kapt her hands in her pockets, afraid to answer.

"I know you will not go, no matter how nicely I ask, but," Her eyes hardened, as if to remind Train, as well as herself who she was. She went on, her voice firm, "I have to try. Kuroneko, Chronos still needs you. I still need you..." She added the last part almost as if it were an after thought, but he knew it was the one thing at the front of her mind. He pulled his ornate pistol out and, knowing there was no other way, put it against her forhead.

"Anei, please, don't make me do this. I don't want to have to this," Train said, his voice on the urge of pleading. Anei let a small, sad smile appear on her face, the feel of the cold metal on her forhead not entirely unfamilliar.

"You've said that to me once before," She whispered, watching the ground intently, her eyes in the shadows. Even all of her years of training to be a heartless killer couldn't keep a single tear from falling down her cheek. "I... I can't do this anymore... I... I want out..." She looked up at him as more tears tryed to escape and follow the first one. "Train... Help...?" For once Train wasn't too worried to be careful and he dropped his gun, letting it fall to the old carpetted floor. He pulled her into a close embrace, and she cryed like the young girl that she really was.

"Anei... Oh, Anei..." He whispered into her hair. The two years since he had last seen her had changed so much. She was no longer able to look at the world in a way of ignorant bliss. No longer able to smile or cry with a childlike plainness. Unable to show her true thoughts or feelings in a way normal to any other girl her age. Unable to be the fourteen-year-old she really was.

* * *

"You're crazy!" Sven snapped at Train, who was only a few steps ahead of him as they headed back to their hotel room. "We can hardly feed ourselves, taking this girl in is not an option." He bit down on his ciggarrette in aggrivation, "I mean, I sympathize for the girl, but we just can't do it Train, we can't--" but at that moment they entered the room, where Anei was sleeping on Trains bed, her eyes still red and completely worn out from crying so much after so long. Sven was silenced as he watched the girl sleep, watched her toss and turn and then settle again to look like a dark haired angel, gracing the white sheets with her presence. Train said nothing, knowing the effects that this sight would have on any half-sane person. After a moment or so Sven sighed, "What can I do? Do I really have a chioce anymore?"

Train just smiled, not needing to answer.

* * *

To be continued (Probably, depends on if people like it) in chapter two.

Please Reveiw and tell me what you think! Meow!


	2. Memories of the Shadows

Okay, for those of you who wondered: Eve has not been miraculously (?)taken out of the story. I think Eve is cool and would like to put her in this; she's just not there yet. This story takes place sometime before they meet Eve, but it won't stop before they meet her. Remember I'm a new fan so I have to take things slow as I get to know the series! ' Anyway, thank you everyone who reviewed. I won't ask for a certain amount of reviews before I post again, because I think that's silly and selfish (Just my opinion though) but I really like it when people tell me what they think about my stories, good or bad. Please enjoy chapter two.

I do not own Black Cat!

* * *

The voice was always cold, but she had trouble remembering any other. This voice, which had spoken to her for so long, but said so little at one time, she would never be able to forget it. The words were always very similar, but no face went with them as it stayed in the shadows.'Sukoshi Seirei, I have a mission for you.' 

'Yes, Teishu?' she asked, (Teishu- Master) her eyes blank, the way she had always been taught. Emotions were for the weak. She was on bended knee now, as if this person were a god and not another human with flaws just like herself. It didn't matter though, for to her she was a god. Her god and the only one that commanded her actions and thoughts. A fair god, but an often cruel god. A god without the petty veiws of justice, simply a desire for success. And, if she had anything to say about it, there would be sucess.

'Your new mission is to kill Train Heartnet,' the voice said in it's cold, death-like way.

* * *

Anei's eyes opened with a start. She hadn't had that dream in quite a while. Train glanced back at her, for she was in the back seat, and smiled. 

"Oh, you're awake?" he asked, and she nodded in a 'obviously' kind of way. Ignoring the rudeness of her gesture, he continued to smile. She sighed inwardly, careful not to let her thoughts register on her face.

"You've been sleeping for sometime," Sven said from where he sat behind the wheel. "I thought assassins were supossed to be alert at all times."

"Assassins are always alert, even when sleeping, right Kuroneko?" Anei smiled, then looked shocked as she realized that Train was asleep. She smacked him in the shoulder, "Stop messing around!" Train moved so he was facing the window, but didn't wake up and Sven sighed.

"I think he's really asleep," He shook his head and Anei frowned, admitting to herself that even she had slept a bit deeper than usual that day. Train opened his eyes ever so slightly and watched the scenery go by. He knew Anei was thinking of something terrible, she had that same expression he always did, but knew he could do nothing for her. He hated the feeling of being helpless. It was not one he was used to.

* * *

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in," the elderly woman said as they walked in, "Hello, Train, Sven." She noticed Anei and an eyebrow rose, "Who might this be?" 

"Hello, Annette!" Train said with his usual smile. Anei curtsied respectfully.

"I'm Anei Tsukikage, an old friend of Train's. It is a pleasure to meet you," she said, her voice changing to make her the appifany of a young girl.

"Ah, so you're one of them, with Chronos," Annette said knowingly, and Anei froze up for a moment before Train spoke.

"Formerly, she doesn't work for them anymore," ha said, almost deffensively.

"A derserter?" she asked and Anei frowned.

"If you don't mind, could you find a new term for it? That one makes it sound like I've done something wrong," she said, letting a bit of her normal self show, "I work for myself now and if I get my way I won't have to do anything that terrible again. However..." Her eyes froze in their habitual way, "If you want to continue connecting me with Chronos, then I am Sukoshi Seirei to you." Anei forced her eyes to relax, "I'm sorry, it's a bad habit. Old habits die hard." (Such a sad metaphor, is it not?)

"Ah, I've heard that name. I wasn't aware it was a small girl," Annette nodded, "You're pardoned child. Would you like something to eat?"

"That would be very nice, but I don't have any money with me," Anei said, "I just came here with them."

"Don't worry, we'll make Sven pay," Annette told her and Sven looked outraged.

"Why me?" he asked, but Annette gave him little more than a glance.

"Do you think Train brought money with him?" she questioned and Sven fumed quietly for a moment. Train shook his head with a smile and put some money on the bar.

"I'll pay for whatever she eats." he told her and Anei smiled.

"I may just make you regret that," She smirked, (Hey, a smirk is still a smile!) "I'll have snow crab, dripping with butter, riceballs, sushi--- What kind? Oh, it doesn't matter! And--"

"Okay, Anei, stop joking around..." Train sighed. Anei smiled softly.

"Just the sushi, six pieces would be plenty," she told Annette, who smiled, not menti0oning that she didn't really serve sushi. She shrugged the thought away and went to get the ingrediants she would need.

"I didn't mean to make you order so little," Train said, somewhat selfconciously.

"I don't really want more than that," she said, her eyes blank, "Honestly."

"How lady-like," Sven said, and Anei frowned.

"Don't get used to it," she warned him casually.

"I never planned on it," Aven said suavly and smiled in a gentlemanly way. Anei looked like she might say something more, but at that moment a long haired woman ran in and latched onto Train.

"You got to help me!" she cried in despiration.

--------------------------------

End of Chapter two!

I hope you all enjoyed it, it was fun to wirte, but I'm sorry it took so long! Hopefully I'll be able to update sooner next time! Review please, I like to hear what you all think! (Of my work, I'm not that weird.)


	3. Gathering the Stars

Okay, chapter three. To tell you the truth, I'm not proud of this chapter at all because I didn't get to stray much from the actual story line. Nobody call me on plagerism or anything, but I had to write this chapter almost exactly like what's in the book because I can't progress the story otherwise. (That, folks, was a disclaimer to most of the stuff in this chap.) Next chapter I'll get to write much more fun stuff, so go ahead and read this chapter and look forward to what I hope will be much better next chapter.

I do not own Black Cat!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anei couldn't believe they were doing this. It just seemed so… so… She didn't know how it seemed, stupid, maybe. It had surprised her that Train had agreed to it, to help this 'Rinslet Walker'. And that look she kept giving him… She mentally slapped herself, realizing that she had sounded like a jealous wife. Still, she couldn't get the thoughts out of her head. Finally, she rolled over and willed herself to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is the kid anyway?" Sven asked as Train stared, seemingly aimlessly, out one the windows of their hideout.

"She's sleeping," he replied, "She's in the room with the window seat. She really likes those for some reason."

"Maybe she's like you: just wanting to look at the scenery," Sven suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Maybe she is like me," Train mused, "but neither of us are looking at the scenery. It is freedom that has caught our eyes." Sven smiled.

"Ah, but freedom is the best scenery of all," he stated, gaining a small smile from Train in return. Three days later they would be in the Republic of Sapidoa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yoo-hoo!" Rinslet called, a smile on her face. She continued to talk as the trio made their way toward her, "Go figure… I didn't think you'd actually show up."

"Liar, you knew we'd come, that's why you're here," Sven said, his cigarette dangling delicately from his mouth.

"Quit trying to be cute!" Train remarked and Anei fumed on the inside, though she didn't let it show in her features. There's absolutely nothing cute about deception.

"Don't be mean!" Rinslet exclaimed, "Anyway, I haven't eaten yet, hungry?"

"Always." With that, she led them away towards a restaurant.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going to check out the town," Anei announced, and left Rinslet and Sven alone at the table. Train had already left, to scope out the mansion, and Rinslet did not seem happy about it at all. She kept making remarks about how stupid that had been, knowing about Torneo's ambitions, while Sven quietly told her that they did things at their own pace. Afterwards ho went on to ask her what she knew about Torneo.

Anei honestly didn't care. What did Torneo's past matter to her? She would help if she was needed, but she had never needed to know someone in order to defeat them, to kill them. In a lot of cases, experience had taught her, it was easiest to not know anything about the target at all. You don't have the same drive to get the 'bad guy', but you also left no chance of seeing similarities in yourself, and, thus, kept you from getting attached in any way.

She walked down the city streets for quite a while, unnoticed by the bustling crowds all around her. When she had first joined Chronos, it had amazed her how ignorant people were of the others around them. Even now, the steady flow of people passing her by on both sides, had no idea who she was or how easily she could dispatch of everyone of them, using the sword, made of orichalcum steel, hidden in her coat or the daggers in her boots, which they weren't even aware that she carried. She couldn't help but smile at the thought, as she had so many times before. Even knowing it was a bit twisted, she smiled nonetheless.

It was then that she saw the girl for the first time, the young, blonde haired girl in the dark dress. She certainly looked focused. Anei knew better then almost anyone that a normal girl didn't have focus like that at a young age. She watched closely as Sven walked up to the girl, said something and then led the girl away. Anei shook her head in an almost sad way, knowing deep down that nothing good could come of this. She knew the look that girl had had, it was the look of a person on an important mission. Sven had no idea what he was getting himself into. Still, Anei turned away, walking on into the crowds that covered the streets.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anei shook her head. Rinslet just didn't understand; Train would never be calm until he knew his partner was alright. That didn't change just because they already knew he would not die (that had help Train's attitude a bit), but both Train and Anei knew their were things much worse than death. Only when they entered the room and could see Sven awake and smoking, an ashtray on his chest, did Train smile.

"Sven!" Train exclaimed happily, "You're awake!"

"Yeah," Sven said, a hand moving to his injured stomach, "I'm a little woozy from blood loss, but I guess I'm alive." Anei watched Rinslet, wondering if she finally saw the significance of these two, how truly amazing they were as human beings. It seemed she was actually starting to catch on.

Anei knew she could have prevented this, by telling Sven what she had already known, or taking the girl into her own hands. At least she would have known better then to let her guard down just because it was a kid. She didn't look down on Sven for his mistake, however, but rather marveled at the way he could trust, something she herself would still need to practice.

She watched as Train told Sven to fire at his hand, in a messed up version of Russian roulette. Sven fired without hesitation, a bang being heard and a flash enveloping the air around Train's hand. Anei found herself catching her breath, and had to force herself to let it out, straining her self even more to appear unphased. She felt a sudden urge to murder Train on the spot for scaring her so bad. She decided to wait as they headed off for Torneo's mansion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They split up upon entering. Train and Sven went to find Torneo and Eve, as Rinslet went to find the labs where the information was undoubtedly stored. Anei didn't stop to think after the others had left. She went where her feet lead her: to the roof. She watched silently for a while, hearing the tell tale shots from inside as Train and Sven were fired upon, and then the slightly different sound of Train's gun as he fired back. After a few minutes the firing stopped, and Anei thought she knew why. The Black Cat had just turned his eyes on them.

Swept out of her thoughts, she turned her eyes to the courtyard, where Torneo stood with Eve and a lackey as Sven opposed them. She listened carefully, as the two men talked, and felt stiff, realizing that Sven really was a master of his own feelings. He trusted, and gained the trust of others, he believed things on his own, and didn't need to be told how he should feel or how he should act on those feelings. These were things that she just couldn't comprehend. How could he do it all so easily? She returned her attention to his words as something he said caught her ears.

"We each decide how to live our lives…" Sven said, his eyes fierce, "Scum like you have no right to own anyone!" Anei froze entirely. 'We each decide how to live our lives,' She repeated in her mind, struggling to grasp the concept. '…Have no right to own anyone!' People are meant to decide for themselves? They could not be owned? It went against everything she had been taught. It seemed like a far away dream, and Sven, a fairytale character. Do heroes exist as well? she wondered, serious about it for the first time in her life. She shook herself back to reality once again, to see Torneo holding what he called the 'N-S drug', by way of needle, to the back of Eve's neck. Anei wondered if now was the time to intervene when a bullet hit the shot and shattered it. Sven dove at Torneo and punched him in the face. The lackey, his legs shaking, pulled a gun on Sven.

"No!" Anei yelled, and the man fired.

"Sven!" Train yelled from beside her. She hadn't even realized he was there in all the commotion, and wouldn't remember until later that he had fired the bullet that destroyed the N-S drug. Eve jumped in front of Sven, and doubled over from the shock of the bullet. Anei immediately jumped off the roof, moving to the girl and Sven. Train jumped down right after, headed towards Torneo.

"Eve! Eve hang on," Sven said to the girl. She smiled up at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, to the confusion of Sven. "… Before the bullet hit," she explained, "I turned my belly to steel." she lifted her shirt a bit to show him the small dent from the bullet in a small circle of round steel. "You think… for the first time, my powers did good?" Sven smiled down at the little girl and hugged her.

"Yeah, you're something else, kid," Sven said in a soft voice. After a little while they realized that if they stayed Eve would be taken into custody. The lab destroyed and Train having heard about Creed's presence, they left under the cover of the quickly diminishing darkness. And thus, the three became four.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter three!

Chapter four will come soon! (Hopefully... Sweatdrop.) 


End file.
